


【旻城】養貓房（微燦菲）

by clear5214



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214
Summary: - RPS短文，OOC歸我- Two Kids Room衍生
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	【旻城】養貓房（微燦菲）

**Author's Note:**

> \- RPS短文，OOC歸我  
> \- Two Kids Room衍生

看著方燦和Felix的Two Kids Room，韓知城忍不住搖頭，「呀……他們這樣像話嗎？」指著一臉寵溺又不時對Felix來個skinship的方燦，韓知城繼續用表情演繹自己內心受到的衝擊，「這哥跟我聊天時可不是這個樣子！」更別說是動手動腳了。

一旁的李旻浩滑著手機，時不時地抬頭看一眼，聽到韓知城的抱怨覺得好笑之餘只覺得可愛。

不過話又說回來，方燦和Felix這次真的是太超過了，在自家宿舍裡這樣也就算了，反正他們已經習慣到可以不受閃光彈級的傷害，但在Two Kids Room裡這麼放閃……嗯，有些過了。

一個開啟寵溺模式，一個笑得一臉幸福地被寵……STAY們的眼睛是雪亮的，SNS上已經開始暴動。

『VR……』

分心滑手機之餘，李旻浩聽到了關鍵字。

「等等，燦哥剛才是說要幫Yong-Bok弄game room嗎？」

「嗯……」韓知城已經進入被閃到只能失笑的狀態。

「不行不行。」李旻浩抗議了。

剛剛看下來都沒事，李旻浩怎麼突然反應激動了？鑒於這哥的思維太過跳躍，韓知城還是決定問一下，「什麼？怎麼不行？」

「我們家Soon-ie、Doong-ie、Dori都還沒有game room，要弄的話得一起弄一間。」

「等一下，燦哥說的那個game room和哥你剛剛說的game room不太一樣吧？」韓知城哭笑不得地看著忙為貓咪爭取福利的人。

「哪裡不一樣？」李旻浩反問，接著拍板定案說，「反正Yong-Bok也是貓，就這麼決定了。很好很好。」

這哥在說什麼？韓知城望著天花板，決定讓他面對現實。

「哥，他們說的應該不是在宿舍弄，是以後兩個人住在一起的時候。」兩個人，韓知城強調。

「是嗎？」李旻浩微微側頭看了韓知城一眼，旋即將視線轉回手機上，用無關緊要的語氣說，「那以後我們一起住的時候你幫我弄一間吧。」

「……」韓知城眨眨眼睛，開口想說什麼，腦袋卻打結。

他剛剛是把自己繞進去了嗎？

END


End file.
